


A Warm Hearth

by dazzler



Series: A Light In Coerthas [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, minor blood, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light goes into heat while visiting Dragonhead, and Haurchefant learns some lessons in Miqo’te biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This contains vague, vague spoilers for things, but only if you know what to look for.

“Sorry to call on you so late, but Minfilia thought it was important I tell you about the situation with the primals right away. Not that I didn’t also think it was important,” U’vari added quickly, cheeks darkening.

“I am always happy to receive a visit from you, no matter the hour. Please, stay and eat something,” Haurchefant said with a smile. “There’s stew left from supper.”

He led U’vari into the dining hall, which was currently empty, then busied himself ladling stew  into a bowl from the cauldron over the fireplace.   

"Thank the Warden. I’m so hungry I could eat a hippocerf." U’vari swung his fighting claws down on the table. Haurchefant’s lips twitched up in a grin. After being around the stiff-necked Ishgardians for so long, the Warrior of Light’s lack of propriety was refreshing.

"Too stringy," Haurchefant said, and U'vari laughed.

“Thanks for the meal.” He began to shovel stew into his mouth at an alarming rate, and Haurchefant watched him until U’vari looked up and caught his amusement.

“You have to eat fast with as many sisters as I have,” he explained, sounding a little embarrassed.

“How many?” Haurchefant asked. He was curious--little of the warrior’s background had come up in their previous conversations.

“Eight,” he said. “I’m the youngest. Mom always used to say she was on her ninth life after I was born.” He grinned. “I love my older sisters, though.”

U’vari continued to eat in silence for a few more moments before Haurchefant spoke up. “Do you mind if I ask why you left the desert? You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal.”

"Well, there’s not a lot of opportunities outside of hunting,” U’vari said. “And it just got to be suffocating, all of the rules and rituals.”

U’vari leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, tail hooked behind him like a fluffy brown question mark. “Traditional Seeker practices have all but vanished from La Noscea, so for better or for worse the Thanalan clans seem to have taken it upon themselves to preserve as much as they can."

"Sounds familiar," Haurchefant offered, thinking of the Ishgard nobles.

U'vari looked thoughtful. "It's not the idea of cultural superiority or purity that drives the clans, though. It's more--it's more desperation." He sighed. "And I can't blame them for trying to keep from being wiped out, even if I did end up as collateral damage."

“Do you miss them when you’re travelling?” Haurchefant asked. He didn’t say _when you’re here_. There were even fewer Miqo’te in Coerthas as of late, between the changes in climate and, well, the Ishgardians.

“Sometimes.” He rested his chin in his hands. “I’m the runt of the litter, though. We aren’t the most well-respected people in our clans.”

“I can empathize with that,” he said, and U’vari gave him a curious look. _Ah_ , he thought, _so he isn’t familiar with the term Greystone_.

When he failed to elaborate, U’vari did not press him on it, instead staring down at his food, his lips curling fondly in a way that made Haurchefant’s heart stutter in his chest.

“I’m really lucky,” he admitted. “The Scions have been like a family to me.”

“I hope that I may be of some comfort as well, should you need it,” Haurchefant said, and U’vari’s lips parted in surprise. “I speak the truth, you know, when I tell you how magnificent I think you are.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled; it was like spring come to Coerthas, and sweet Halone, Haurchefant was in trouble. Seeker seemed an unbefitting title--U’vari brought the sun with him. Everything about him was bright and out of place in the cold grey of the highlands.

Then his smile faltered, and a shiver passed through him. He almost appeared intoxicated, swaying in his seat a little, mouth gone slack.

“Did the wine not agree with you, Warrior?” Haurchefant asked. When he failed to respond, Haurchefant stood, and that seemed to shake him out of his reverie.

“Get back,” he said sharply, his tail drawing in close to his body.

“What’s the matter?” Haurchefant felt panic grip him, not unlike the time U’vari ran off to face Shiva.

“I… I think I’m going into heat.”

Haurchefant immediately froze, his mouth going dry as he tried to process the implications what was just said.

Of course, he knew little more than rumor-- the true nature of their heats was rarely discussed outside of Miqo’te clans, and they became more a source of leering speculation and perverse remarks for the rest of the world. What he had heard was enough to make him concerned.

“Damn it all, it wasn’t supposed to happen until next week,” U’vari said with a growl. Still unsteady, he rose to his feet and took a few stumbling steps toward the door. “I need to go, I have to find somewhere safe to ride this out.”

“Wait!”

U’vari’s ears swivelled in his direction and his head followed, mouth pressed in a tight line.

“Although I don’t know much about Miqo’te heat cycles, I doubt there are many facilities close by that are equipped to handle them." Haurchefant swallowed, feeling the words stick in his throat. “I could have a room prepared for you, somewhere private, and have meals sent for you. It’s the least I can offer after all that you have done for Eorzea.” _For me_ , he added silently.

U’vari hesitated for a moment before his gaze softened.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll stay.”

* * *

 

The first night, U’vari was not very loud.

Unfortunately for Haurchefant, Elezen ears were extremely sensitive, and every gasp, every bitten-off noise seemed to reverberate off the stone hallways and into the guest room where he was staying (he had given U’vari his personal quarters). By morning, he felt as though he hadn’t slept at all.

He waited for a lull in the noises to bring U’vari some soup, knocking loudly and making sure to wait for his permission to enter.

U’vari was naked, which he had been expecting, though not prepared for. A fur blanket was pulled up over his lower half, at least.

To Haurchefant’s surprise though, he looked irritated.

“These are your chambers,” he said, eyes narrowed into accusing slits. His ears lay flat against his head.

“Yes,” said Haurchefant, feeling a little too aware of all that warm brown skin currently stretched out in his bed. He set the tray down at the bedside table and moved away. “I thought they would be more comfortable for you than the guest rooms,” he said carefully. “You are less likely to be disturbed here.”

“Except by you.”

“If you feel uncomfortable with me being here, I can get someone else to bring you your food,” he offered.

“No, no. It’s not that.” U’vari sighed in frustration while Haurchefant continued to hover by the door, uncertain.

“Do you want anything?” he asked. “I mean, if you would like me to get you something...”

U’vari looked up at him, eyes gone wide, and when he spoke his voice was thick with need.

“Come here,” he said, and it might have taken six men to hold Haurchefant back when U’vari fought Iceheart but it would have taken half a dozen more to stop him from crossing the room at that moment.

He sat down on the side of the bed, eyes moving over the Miqo’te’s finely etched muscles, the dark hair trailing down his belly. Haurchefant could almost feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he drew closer.

“You smell,” U’vari said. His eyes shone, thin pupils gone impossibly large and round so that his irises became rings of gold. “ _Really_ good.”

“I--” Haurchefant began, but U’vari cut him off with a rough kiss, mouth moving hot and wet over his and nipping at him with sharp teeth. His hand flew up to grasp at Haurchefant’s hair, twisting and holding him in place, fingernails scraping his scalp. For a moment, Haurchefant dimly considered that he could suffocate like this, but then U’vari pulled away, eyes wild.

“I don’t want to make this your responsibility, because it’s my fault this is happening, I wasn’t being careful and Warden help me,” he said in a rush, “you’re beautiful?”

Haurchefant kissed him again in answer, slower this time, tracing the thin scar at the corner of U’vari’s mouth with his lips before licking in with his tongue. He drew U’vari to him, pressing the lithe body against his own.

“Please.” The single word came out in a shaky exhale. Haurchefant’s grip tightened on his arm but he drew back, putting some distance between them. U’vari responded with a mewl of protest and clutched at the front of his tunic.

“When you say you don’t want to make this my responsibility,” Haurchefant said, voice husked, “do you  mean you would normally be opposed to my presence, or that you just don’t want to be a burden on me?”

There was a silence where all he could hear was U’vari’s labored breathing and his own blood rushing in his ears.

“Your bed,” said U’vari, closing his eyes.

“My bed?”

“It’s covered in your scent,” he said, hand clenching in the blanket as though it were something he could grasp. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I got here.”  

Haurchefant nearly choked.

“Please,” U’vari repeated, leaning in.

The fur coverings had been knocked aside by their activities, exposing the rest of his compact body. His cock was fat at the base and thinner at the tip, flushed dark and covered in small, downward-facing barbs. It lay hard and leaking against his stomach. Haurchefant trailed his fingers over it, hearing U’vari sigh beneath him.

He started to undress, pulling off his tunic and shedding his trousers.

“You might want to keep a glove on,” U’vari said, so he did, wondering vaguely how other Miqo’te dealt with their unique anatomy.

They ended up naked together on the bed, U’vari straddling his lap as Haurchefant stroked him, marveling at the feverish warmth of his body and the heat of his cock through the leather.

U’vari’s breath came in wet pants as he rutted against the glove, his erection leaving shiny streaks across it. He wrapped a hand around Haurchefant’s wrist for better leverage and ground his palm down harder.

Haurchefant watched him, watched the thick muscles in this thighs work with each desperate thrust, his skin slick with sweat. Even wrecked and desperate like this, he still somehow maintained an air of feline grace, and Haurchefant traced the curve of his neck and the dip of his spine with a shaking hand, feeling his own cock fill in response.

“So good,” he said, pressing his mouth to the hollow of U’vari’s throat and closing his eyes. “You’re so good.”

U’vari arched up and came into his fist, shuddering and moaning his name.

“Oh,” said Haurchefant faintly.

U’vari was trembling apart in his arms, and when he laughed it was a little broken-off noise.

Haurchefant took off the glove and adjusted his position so that U’vari’s weight rested on his chest, propping him up, then brushed a hand through his soft hair soothingly.

“Hey, it’s cold.” U’vari bumped his forehead against Haurchefant’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his touch gentle as he pulled a fur around them both.

They had only been laying together for a few minutes, U’vari nuzzling his neck and making soft, contented noises, before Haurchefant felt him begin to shift.

“U’vari?”

He only groaned in response, the tip of his tail twitching. Haurchefant stroked his back in what he intended as a comforting gesture, but U’vari continued to squirm.

“It’s not enough,” he hissed, and Haurchefant rolled over so that U’vari’s body was trapped, twisting and writhing, beneath him.

“Tell me what you need,” he said, voice quiet, pinning U’vari’s hip against the bed.

He was all coiled muscle and sinew, built for hunting and taking down prey twice his size, but now he looked vulnerable and open, legs spread and head tilted back, exposing his throat in a show of submission. His cock scraped between their stomachs, hard again.

“Mate with me,” he said, eyes half-lidded, arms coming up to circle around Haurchefant’s neck.

“Fury, you’ll be the death of me,” Haurchefant said before lowering himself to bring them together. He let out a low moan as U’vari’s eyeteeth caught on the delicate skin over his Adam’s apple. Claws bit into his back, and Haurchefant mused, through a haze of arousal, that Miqo’te were very _pointy_.

He got up to retrieve some ointment from the bedside drawer. He took his time despite the aching pressure of his erection, stroking and rubbing at U'vari's entrance. With the help of the cream, the first finger slid in easily, and soon he had U’vari pushing back against his fingers as he worked him open, stifling his needy cries with kisses.

“I believe you’re ready,” he said, after U'vari was easily taking three and shaking with the effort of holding himself together.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, his face a mixture of exasperation and lust.

Haurchefont guided U’vari to all fours, and the sight of his smooth, dark back stretched out in front of him made his cock throb in anticipation.

“A little farther apart,” he said, nudging a hand between his legs. U’vari obediently spread his thighs, and at last he pushed in, going slow and reveling in the tight heat of U’vari’s body. He was half inside when U’vari’s hips rocked back, taking his cock the rest of the way and drawing a startled noise from Haurchefant’s lips.

U’vari moved again and this time Haurchefant thrust forward to meet him, hands braced at the jut of his hips, making him moan.

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Better-ah, than alright," U'vari managed as Haurchefant fell into a steady rhythm.

Almost without thinking, Haurchefant’s fingers wrapped around the base of his tail and he pulled, just enough to be felt. U’vari let out a surprised gasp and tightened around him, so Haurchefant did it again, this time laying his other hand on the nape of U’vari’s neck.

The angle of his thrusts changed and U’vari’s tail curled tightly around Haurchefant’s wrist in encouragement. He kept crying out, _yes, there_ , pleading for him not to stop.

Haruchefant bent forward, grasping U’vari’s cock.

“The glove--” U’vari shifted beneath him.

“I want to feel you,” Haurchefant said, lips touching his shoulder blade. The barbs dug into his palm as he stroked and squeezed. He felt the skin break and blood drip through his fingers, but he paid no attention, concentrating instead on the roll of his hips and the sweet, senseless noises U’vari was making.

He came with a sob and Haurchefant followed soon after in a warm rush, spilling into him.

U’vari shivered as he pulled out, and the two of them lay side by side panting for a moment. Then he rolled over and took Haurchefant’s injured hand by the wrist, his rough tongue flicking out to lap up the mess of blood and cum. Haurchefant shifted to a more comfortable position, watching in fascination as U’vari cleaned between his fingers.

When he was done, he proceeded to drape himself over Haurchefant’s lap. A low vibration began against his leg and he realized U’vari was purring.

“Two more days of this,” U'vari said, blinking up at him with a dazed expression. Haurchefant scratched behind his ear, earning him a playful swipe on the arm.

“I think I’m alright with that. You should get some rest.”

“Yeah?” His eyes fell shut. “You’ll be here?”

“I’ll be here,” Haurchefant said, and leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
